Anna Molly
Annabella Mallory Von Crimson, mais conhecida como''' Anna Molly', é uma das protagonistas da fanfiction ''Resident Evil: Chronicles V. Biografia Embora não fale muito sobre si ou sobre sua família, sabe-se que Anna Molly é filha de um aristocrata sul-africano e uma dançarina colombiana. É a irmã do meio em um total de três mulheres (Bridge é a mais nova e Etta é a mais velha). Não é uma pessoa anti-social, mas procura não se relacionar ou criar laços para evitar machucar outras pessoas, e principalmente a si mesma. Sofreu um acidente há alguns anos e desde então busca respostas sobre seu passado. Seguindo então uma pista, ela ruma para a Austrália e aguarda descobrir a verdade e acabar de uma vez com todo o sofrimento que caiu sobre ela e sobre sua família. É extremamente calma e reservada, todavia, é especialmente sincera mesmo quando não convém. Procura sempre raciocinar através de pensamentos lógicos e luta bastante para não ser levada pelas emoções. Pensa bastante antes de falar ou tomar qualquer decisão. Está disposta a tudo para cumprir seu objetivo. Altjira TBA. Pós-Altjira TBA. Curiosidades *'Beta Room (conceitos descartados):' **A irmã mais velha de Anna, Etta, seria ressuscitada com o Composto L. em algum ponto da trama. A ideia era que as duas se enfrentassem em um duelo final. **Além de terminar a fanfiction com apenas um dos olhos, a personagem também perderia um dos braços. A ideia é que ela utilizasse tanto um olho biotecnológico como também um braço cibernético. **Seu epílogo seria a princípio dividido propositalmente em 4 partes para casar com Le Quattro Stagioni, uma peça composta por Vivaldi. *'Inspirações de personalidade:' **É parcialmente inspirada em Princess Odette, a protagonista do balé romântico Swan Lake. **A personagem''' Nina Sayers''' do longa-metragem Black Swan também serve de base para alguns traços da personalidade de Anna. **Também possui mínima inspiração de quatro personagens distintas dos videogames: Claire Redfield e Manuela Hidalgo da série Resident Evil, Aya Brea da série Parasite Eve, e Shanoa de Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. **Sua falta de emoções e/ou falta de habilidade em se relacionar com as pessoas ao seu redor foi primeiramente inspirada por personagens diversos de animes e mangás, tais como Eureka de Eureka SeveN, Kimihiro Watanuki de XxX Holic, Inaho Kaizuka de Aldnoah.Zero, e Izumi Shinichi de Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu. **Três personagens da série de televisão Buffy The Vampire Slayer também serviram de inspiração para Anna em momentos distintos de sua jornada: Willow, Xander e a própria Buffy. **A personagem River Tam da série televisiva Firefly (e interpretada por Summer Glau) também serviu como base para muitos acontecimentos e comportamentos de Anna ao longo da quinta fanfiction. **A autora também se inspirou em alguns conceitos utilizados em Alex, da segunda fanfiction. *'Inspirações de relacionamento:' **A relação de Anna com Ninomae é levemente baseada na de Reco e Palm do jogo Mushihimesama Futari; e na de Yuna e Tidus do game Final Fantasy X. Mais tarde, Mayuri e Raiga do seriado televisivo Garo: Makai no Hana, também serviram de inspiração. **A relação entre Etta e Anna foi levemente baseada na de Nina e Lily do filme Black Swan; bem como em Odette e Odile do balé clássico Swan Lake. Outras inspirações incluem Elsa e Anna da animação Frozen; Aya e Maya de Parasite Eve, e Lightning e Serah do game Final Fantasy XIII. *'Inspirações de música:' **Seu nome foi retirado da música Anna Molly, da banda americana Incubus. Alguns detalhes sobre sua história também foram inspirados pela letra da música em questão. **Os títulos de seus capítulos são nomes de músicas da banda inglesa Radiohead. Sua música tema, inclusive, é Creep. **O tema instrumental Opposing Bloodlines (também chamada de Sign of Blood Relationship) foi escolhido propositalmente para fazer alusão ao fato de que as Crianças de Lázaro são forçadas a criarem laços sanguíneos. XxX Holic também foi um forte fator inspiracional para esse conceito. **Alguns dos títulos dos arquivos de audio que Sidney escuta no capítulo 20, são retirados de composições clássicas: Gloria de Vivaldi, e Agnus Dei de Barber. **A música tema de Anna e Leland pode ser tanto a música Fogo da banda brasileira Capital Inicial, quanto a canção Don’t Look Back da artista Dia Frampton. **A canção Somnia Memorias cantada por Shani Rigsbee e composta por Yoko Shimomura, é o tema de Anna e Etta. *'Curiosidades gerais:' **O nome Annabella é latino e significa “''bonito, gracioso''”. O apelido Anna por sua vez vem do substantivo irlandês aine que significa “''esplendor, brilho''”, uma palavra conectada à fecundidade e prosperidade. Já Mallory é de origem francesa; um derivado de Maloret ou Maloré, que significa “''o infeliz, o desafortunado''”. **Seu apelido, Anna Molly, é uma onomatopéia para anomaly, que significa anomalia ''em inglês. **Quando a ''fanfiction teve início, os 4 capítulos de Anna Molly fazem alusão aos 4 atos do balé Swan Lake na vida real (em algumas produções existe ainda um prólogo, assim como na fanfiction). **As Crianças de Lázaro, ou seja, os indivíduos de teste do experimento em questão, são vagas analogias às moças que também foram enfeitiçadas por Rothbart, as quais por encanto, também são obrigadas a se tornarem cisnes na história do balé romântico Swan Lake. **Três Crianças de Lázaro em específico (Vigor, Appellatio e Essentia) foram inspirados na Birdie Lady de Resident Evil 5. **As Crianças de Lázaro são ainda chamadas vez ou outra de Liberi Fatales, cuja tradução se aproxima de “c''rianças escolhidas''”. **O codinome de Anna no Projeto Lázaro era Conscientia. **Os olhos de Anna brilham ao longo da quinta fanfiction nas três cores primárias (vermelho, azul e amarelo). **Anna adquire uma falsa heterocromia após implantar um olho cibernético: um de seus olhos passa a ser castanho, e o outro, cor de âmbar. **Ao longo da quinta fanfiction, existem algumas citações e trejeitos que indicam que Anna teve problemas de visão quando mais nova; bem como sua condição de Asperger. **O “Nest of Memories” é o nome de uma dimensão existente no game Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. **A Velvet Room por sua vez, é uma dimensão existente na série de jogos Persona. **A base e o nome da droga Cortexiphan foi diretamente retirado de um líquido experimental utilizado na série de TV Fringe. **O uso de imagens focadas em olhares nos capítulos de Anna é tanto uma homenagem à série de jogos Persona quanto ao título e a ideia por trás da canção “Primal Eyes”, tema do game Parasite Eve. **O mote ''do primeiro '''Parasite Eve', “''the worst foe lies within the self''”, por sinal também inspirou alguns conceitos da personagem; bem como os títulos dos capítulos do game: ressonância, fusão, seleção, concepção, evolução e liberação - não exatamente nessa ordem, porém. **Ainda sobre a série Parasite Eve, as Parasite Energy do elemento fogo presentes no segundo game inspiraram levemente a autora também. **O apelido carinhoso que Etta deu à Anna (Sol da Manhã) é, não apenas uma homenagem à Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, como é uma constante referência à Amaterasu, a deusa do Sol. Em paralelo, Ninomae é chamado por vezes, de “mais leve que o ar”, em uma alusiva a Fuujin, o deus do vento. Ambos os deuses são importantes figuras do panteão xintoísta japonês descritos no Kojiki, livro mais antigo sobre a história do Japão. Os dois, ao lado de Raijin, o deus do trovão, são os responsáveis pelo clima do universo. **A trama de Anna possui muitos elementos à cerca da persona, tais como a filosofia por trás da função da consciência é uma importante temática abordada. Afinal, a abordagem mais subjetiva da trama de Anna foi proposital. Vários aspectos, personagens e acontecimentos são frutos dessa abordagem voltada à subjetividade: os espectros deixados pelos sonhos, refletidos muitas vezes pelo subconsciente de uma pessoa. Nos sonhos de Anna, por exemplo, existem personagens, falas e eventos que são reflexos de sua realidade, entretanto, são pontos fixos adormecidos em seu inconsciente. Assim sendo, a bailarina é fundada em preceitos psicopatológicos, especificamente em transtornos mentais (fatores sócio-culturais e intrapessoais, i.e., memória e percepção), em vínculos afetivos (relacionamentos, attachment), e em perspectivas psicanalíticas (Id, Ego e Superego; o comportamento, a personalidade). **A autora escolheu contar toda a história de Anna sem flashbacks. O fato de que Altjira possui certo misticismo em torno do mundo dos sonhos ajudou muito para o aspecto subjetivo da trama. Entretanto, por ser uma cobaia e possuir um background sólido; não mostrar flashbacks (tampouco flashforwards) de Anna ao longo de toda a fanfiction foi um desafio preposto pela própria autora, por pura auto-superação. **O conto de Swan Lake que a autora inseriu no começo de cada um de seus capítulos é um reflexo da história de Etta, e não de Anna. **Existem algumas metalinguagens implícitas na trama de Anna Molly. A começar pelo fato da bailarina já ter vivido o balé romântico Swan Lake no palco, interpretando a White Queen no palco, enquanto que sua irmã Etta interpretou a Black Swan. Existem alguns indícios, porém, de que os papéis poderiam ser facilmente trocados entre as duas, uma vez que as personalidades das irmãs não combinavam com os papéis que lhe foram atribuídos. Além disso, ambas foram enamoradas de Julio, que atuou como Prince Siegfried na peça. **Anna assume três papeis ao longo de sua jornada: a primeira é a de White Swan (no começo de sua carreira, passando por inúmeros conflitos), e posteriormente Black Swan (após a morte de Etta e perda de suas memórias). Por fim, quando a fanfiction começa, ela assume Siegfried, dividida e tentada pelo amor de White Swan (Etta, ou ainda Nino) e pela beleza de Black Swan (representada aqui pelo t-Veronica, a quem Anna simbolicamente chama de seu “''outro eu''”). Neste período, ela busca Rothbarth (os Moriarty), por quem foi enganada, para confronta-los. **Ser um legado vivo é um conceito que a autora retirou da franquia Final Fantasy VII, quando Zack passa literalmente a sua espada para Cloud, no início de toda a trama. A autora, porém, optou por abordar o peso de ser intitulado assim. **Viktor por vezes chama Anna de Perséfone, não apenas por toda a representação da deusa para com a mitologia grega (a Rainha do Mundo dos Mortos), mas também por conta do embate entre ela e Afrodite, que além de ficarem rivais de beleza, também lutaram pela posse de Adônis, um belo rapaz que era amado por ambas – uma clara alusão a Anna, Etta e Julio. **Frank por sua vez, constantemente chama Anna de “''dear bittersweet child''”, que é uma referência ao personagem Balder, de Bayonetta. **Muitos personagens-chaves da trama de Anna possuem nomes com estrutura similar, contendo geralmente quatro letras, sendo duas vogais e duas consoantes. **O patinador profissional que a dançarina menciona em seu epílogo foi inspirado tanto pelo atleta Yuzuru Hanyu, quanto em Yuri!!! on ICE, onde um dos personagens procura o auxílio de uma bailarina para treinar (semelhante ao que acontece na fanfiction). Category:Protagonistas Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Vivos Category:Cobaias Category:Membros da B.S.A.A. Category:Resident Evil: Chronicles V